What If
by Baby Gurl92
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Ethan liked Lizzie. What would Gordo do, how would Miranda React. Please r and r. rated PG13 for language in later chapters.
1. Ethan and Gordo

Disclaimer- I don't own the people on Lizzie McGuire.

A/N- This is my first story so please don't be hurtful.

Summary- Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Ethan liked Lizzie. What would Gordo do, how would Miranda React. Please r and r.

"Yo, Lizzie, wait up." Ethan said running towards Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo.

"Hey Ethan." Lizzie and Miranda said with their interest level increasing.

"Lizzie I was just wondering . . . if you would like to go to the dance with me?" He said with a cute look in his eyes.

Lizzie looked at Ethan with a surprised look on her face. "I'm not sure, I remember the last time I saw you dance." Lizzie said with a joking around look on her face.

"Aw, come on, I can dance a lot better now." He said smiling.

"Lizzie, we lost Gordo." Miranda told Lizzie well looking around for Gordo.

"Yeah Ethan I will go with you." Lizzie said pushing the comment Miranda made out of her mind.

"Great, meet you there."

AUTHORS POV: This is in grade 9 just to let you all know.

REGULAR POV

"Miranda, Gordo, where did you guys go?" As Lizzie looked behind her she noticed that Gordo and Miranda were both standing there in shock. "What?" she asked looking at them.

"Ethan asked you to the dance?" Miranda asked her with a happy but shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, Gordo who are you going to the dance with?" Lizzie asked him well getting so excited inside.

"That's none of your business." Gordo snapped at her well walking off.

"Woo, what's his problem?" Lizzie asked well giving him a dirty look.

"Well, it is obvious isn't it . . . he likes you." Miranda said smiling.

"No, Gordo likes me. Miranda you get crazy thoughts into your head." Lizzie said well shaking her head.

"If he doesn't like you the what is this." Miranda said picking up a letter that had Lizzie's name on it.

It read:

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Ever since we were young I have thought that you were the most beautiful person ever. What I just said was very bold. I do like you, I don't expect anything to happen between us since you have had a life long crush on Ethan, but I don't just like you; I love you._

_Signed Gordo_

With tears now rolling down Lizzie's face she dropped to letter and ran to the bathroom.

Miranda picked up the letter and ran after Lizzie.

"Oh my god, I knew Gordo could write but this, this is breath taking." Miranda said placing a hand over her heart.

"No, Gordo does love me, but I don't like him in that way." Lizzie said wiping under her eyes because her mascara was running.

"Fine, you don't go out with him, I will. If he writes me stuff like this I'll love him." Miranda said still staring at the letter.

"Go right ahead, because I don't want have anything to do with him right now." Lizzie said ready to leave.

"Wait a second, you don't want nothing to do with him because he likes you, you are such a bitch." Miranda said giving Lizzie a dirty look.

"Wooo, because I don't like him that's why I told him I would never fell that way about him over the summer and he said he understood. Miranda I am not wasting my time talking to you anymore so just leave." Lizzie said shooing her away.

"When Lizzie comes back, let me know." Miranda said leaving the bathroom.

"So Lizzie, I hear you're going to the dance with Ethan is it true?" Kate said well walking out of the bathroom stall.

"Yeah, he asked me earlier today." She said well looking at her.

"I heard your fight with Miranda, do you want to come eat lunch with me and my friends." Kate said with her nice smile on. When I say nice I mean that she wasn't playing a prank.

"Sure, since my friends ditched me." Lizzie said

A/N- Well what is going to happen, find out in my next chapter.


	2. Do I?

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of LM.

A/N- I know I haven't written in a long time but I am now so don't worry.

Lizzie's POV

It turns out that Kate and her friends are almost the same as mine. They talk about boys, make up and hairstyles. The one thing they don't have is a Gordo, always telling us to be happy with who we are. I mean I have always had a crush on Ethan but then there is Gordo who has been my friend for as long as I can remember.

"So Claire guess who asked Lizzie to the dance." Kate said smirking well taking a sip of her diet coke.

"Oh my god who asked you Lizzie?" Claire said swallowing some of her garden salad.

"Ethan." I said after taking a big gulp of my vanilla coke.

"Ethan Craft, you have to let me pick your dress, this is the first dance of the year, and you need to look good."

"What about your outfit Kate?"

"Lizzie, I already have a dress it looks so cute." She then proceeded with explaining the bead pattern and all of the little details that she found important. Then I looked up and saw Gordo sitting down at the table with Miranda. He took a couple of bites of his burger and then looked up at me. He looked upset, he got up and walked away. I ran after him to see what was wrong.

"Gordo, wait up." I yelled well chasing after him.

"What do you want McGuire?" He asked looking really upset.

"Do you really love me?" I asked as I finally caught up with him.

"You know what Lizzie, I thought I did but I realized know that it was just a stupid crush." He said turning around.

"But you said you loved me in the letter." I said grabbing his arm so he would face me.

"Piss off McGuire." He said turning around running away.

I had to get out of there, I couldn't be around people anymore. I had to find some way out of there. I then saw Ethan and asked if he would go somewhere with me.

"Sure Lizzie, what's up?" He asked well putting his arm around me.

"Everything just is so wrong, the only good thing that happened today was when you asked me to the dance." I said snuggling up to him.

"Maybe I can make it more right." I looked up at him. "Lizzie McGuire will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't know what to say, in sudden thought, "Yes Ethan Craft I will."

Ethan and I went back to school after awhile. Kate and I made plans to go to the mall right after school, I made sure it was okay with my mom.

The dress was beautiful, it was a halter-top pink dress with a small black pattern at the bottom. It wasn't a prom style dress because I didn't think I needed that and neither did Kate.

We went to her house to get her dress and then went to my house so my mom could approve my dress. Thankfully she did. We went up stairs, I did my hair and Kate did hers.

"Lizzie could you come down here?" My mom hollered from the bottom step.

"I'll be back Kate." "No I will come."

"What is it mom." I stopped in my tracks. "Ethan I thought we were meeting each other there?"

"Well, my dad ordered a Limo for you, me, Kate and her date."

"Ethan you are the best." Kate said wanting to go a hug Ethan.

A/N- I know the chapter was short, but the next chapter is going to be well short, but good might make some of you cry. Well at least that's what I hoping for.


End file.
